Fairly Ghostly Baby Sitter
by Midnight-Novel
Summary: Timmy Tiberius Turner, goes to his cousins house for a week to be babysat by him, little does he know his babysitter isn't all that he seems... at least he's not as bad as Vicky, though the adventure they get caught in may be that and more. .. Plus a brilliant side story featuring JAZZ FENTON as she combats the worst horror known to man... an angry ghost dog!


**A.N: This is set in the DP universe before just Phantom Planet and in the FOP universe just after Fairly Odd Baby. By no means do I intend to end this with something that would allow this to take place and for Phantom Planet to still make sense… basically what I'm saying is this is set before Phantom Planet and Fairly Odd Baby.**

* * *

Chapter one: It's Normal Here?

"Timmy, take that thing off your head!" Wanda yelled at her unruly fairy god-child as he danced around the room with a lampshade on his head.

"Aww!" Timmy groaned pushing up the lampshade and revealing his adorable buck-teeth and pleading blue eyes. "But Wanda!"

"Yeah," Cosmo the irresponsible fairy complained "Were just having a bit of fun honey-pie."

"Honey-Pie?" Timmy asked throwing the lamp-shade off his head and sitting down on his bedroom floor.

"Yes," Wanda explained "When we first started going out till the day we got married we used to give each other pet names… we stopped, but Cosmo and I thought it would be a great idea to start them up again."

Timmy scoffed at the idea of his fairies acting all lovey-dovey, mainly because he had never really seen either of them express their feelings openly… anyone who knew them for 5 weeks wouldn't know they were married, or even in a relationship at all, unless they hadn't had a child; Poof.

"Poof, poof!" Poof exclaimed

Timmy smiled at the baby. Poof was born a few weeks ago and there certainly was a bit of a dilemma about him being born due to the fact fairy babies are extremely powerful and all the Pixies and Anti-fairies wanted him to be used to take over fairy world, the place where most fairies reside and where all (good) magical energy is created.

…

"OK Danny…" Sam said staring at a map spread out on a desk in the Fenton Works. "We just need to ask the map to take us to Frostbite and then we can give the map back, say Vlad took it and get out off this whole mess Scot-free."

"Wouldn't that being lying Sam?" Tucker asked folding his arms.

Sam rolled her eyes and said "Of course not," She smiled "Just bending the truth…"

"So… lying?" Danny asked

"No!" Sam said hitting her face with her hand (A.N: better known as face palming) "We took the infi-map to stop Vlad from using it to attempt to discover his density."

"Again!" Tucker interrupted folding his arms.

"Shesh, can't the guy discover his destiny like most people do... By stumbling around on the internet for hours or writing and slamming your head on a keyboard?" Danny asked.

Sam frowned; would she ever get to finish her sentence?

"well anyway..." she said after Danny had finished speaking. "Vlad may not have taken the map himself but he threatened to..."

"What a fruit-loop!" Danny interrupted "sorry..." he had noticed Sam tapping her foot on the floor and her frustrated expression. "continue..."

"so the right thing to do, you even said so your self tucker would be to hide it... So we only took it for it's own good. Capesh?"

...

"Timmy!" Yelled a deep voice "me and your mother have something thing to tell you!"

Timmy sighed. His parents were probably going to tell him they were going on some stupid business trip and he would have to stay with... Ugh... Icky Vicky.

"coming dad!" Timmy yelled in reply running inside his house, carrying his fairies disguised as goldfish in a fish bowl.

Waiting for him there was his mum and dad.

"Timmy..." Mr Turner began.

"we are going on a short, boring business trip to Florida and you're going to have to..."

"stay here with Vicky?" Timmy asked his voice shaky at the thought.

"No," Mrs Turner said "with your cousin."

...

"why didn't you tell me you needed to hide the map?" frostbite asked in his usual booming voice.

Sam threw her arms up in agreement. "that's what I was saying!"

Tucker frowned "no you weren't. You said we would tell him we were taking it from Vlad who stole it himself."

Frostbite rolled his purple and yellow eyes and looked over at Danny?

"how are you handling your new powers oh great one?" the king asked the ghost boy.

"fine." Danny said to the ghost creature "but you can call me Danny if you want you know."

"I know Daniel." Frostbite said winking.

...

Timmy's heart dropped. Suddenly he wished they had said Vicky. He scanned though all the things he could remember about his cousin; nasty, cold and would do anything to hurt him... Dash Baxter... The monster from Amity Park.

...

"I hate mice!" Danny said as they were driving home in the specter speeder.

"That was random." Sam said

"Why don't you like mice Danny?" Tucker asked confused.

"well I know someone who once poured about ten mice on me... When I was about... 6."

"who was that?" Tucker asked

"some cousin of mine."

"older or younger?" Sam asked

"can't remember." Danny said

...

"Man... I can't believe it..." Timmy sobbed in the back of his parents green and brown rickety old car.

"it's not that bad Timmy." Cosmo consoled the ten year old.

"yeah!" Wanda said as "they can't be as bad as Vicky."

Suddenly the radio began to blast Chip Skylark's top song 'Icky Vicky'.  
Timmy and chip were actually good friends... Though the fact one was a 18 year old pop sensation and the other was a F grade ten year old meant they didn't hang out that much. Timmy laughed as he thought back to the time chip wrote the song about the very Vicky that Timmy had been threatening about mere hours ago...  
He missed chip... He would miss Chester and AJ while he was at amity park too.

...

"hey AJ!" Chester yelled though a phone... A public phone

.  
"Is Timmy gone?" AJ asked

"Yep!" Chester cheered though the phone "that means it's just you and me ol' buddy!"

"Awesome!"

...

Danny and Sam parked the specter speeder in the Fenton works while Tucker ran up the stairs to grab a snack.

"So, Danny." Sam began as she locked the doors of the Specter speeder. "Are you coming with me and Tuck to England in the holidays?"

Danny sighed and rubbed the back of his neck guiltily

"Ah, sorry Sam... I forgot t' tell you... I'm gonna be babysitting my cousin while mom, dad and my aunt and uncle go on a business trip."

...

"How long yet?" Timmy asked begging for at least two hours before he to face the dread of Dash Baxter.

"Just a few more minutes son!" Mr Turner said.

Timmy folded his arms grudgingly and bent his back lazily.  
Timmy looked out of the window. They passed a sign saying:

_WELCOME TO AMITY PARK, _  
_HOME OF DANNY PHANTOM THE GHOST HERO... It's Normal here..._


End file.
